Late Night Talks
by May Lily
Summary: JONAS LA. Because they live for moments where they can stay up all night talking about their love affairs. Stella and Macy have a best friend talk about NICK/MACY and JOE/STELLA. oneshott.


_I love Nick/Macy, and I swear I called them together since the first season, I just never thought it'd really happen. But now that it's happening, and even though it may not be up to everyones' expectations, I personally love it, and I think that I should go along with the fandom to. And Joe and Stella were always obvious - and I love the interaction between Nicole and Chelsea, as well as Macy and Chelsea - so therefore, Late Night Talks was born. I hope you enjoy - and hopefully, my next fanfiction, will be full Nacy. :) - May_

_P.S. I'm still alive ;) Just not around too much.  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS, JONAS L.A. or any characters, plotlines, or anything associated with it. If you've seen if before, it probably isn't mine.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Late Night Talks**

by May Lily**  
**

Giggling and doubled over, both teenage girls have their hands over their stomach in an attempt to soothe its aching from the continuous laughter. Macy and Stella both live for moments like this, times where the best of friends could spend the entire night talking and sharing secrets without a dull moment arising between them. And the best part about it was that they were roomies for the whole summer, away from home and away from parents who could get in their way of having their fun. Besides, the only thing close to a parent they had was Stella's Aunt Lisa, who tended to fall fast asleep at around ten.

It's one in the morning, and both girls can hardly remember what they're laughing about, only that it was funny and everything always just seems so much funnier late at night (or early in the morning if you're one of those people). Macy wipes the tears from her eyes and grinns at her best friend, the fashionista blonde.

"I think someone needs a pedicure!" Stella announces, her voice lighthearted. She nearly skips to the seemingly pink vanity desk and snatches a few random tubes of nail polish out from in the drawers. She jumps back onto the bed Macy is sitting on, nearly knocking her over and sending them into another fit of giggles again.

"Me? A pedicure?" Macy asks, looking down at her plain, unmarked toenails. She looks up again, grinning. "Well, yeah, I guess I could use one."

Stella holds up three bottles of premium nail polish. "Good, because I wasn't going to let you say no anyway, Mace," She pushes the bottles over to Macy, one bright yellow, one royal blue, and one a light pink color. Lightly, she taps each of them with the tip of her finger, biting her lip as if she were trying to make a lifechanging decision. "Which one do you think? I'm liking the yellow because it's very summery, but the blue one is pretty- and oh! I love the pink one, of course!"

"Well, I really like-"

"Definitely the blue one," Stella says, cutting her off, a certain glint to her eye. Her smile is teasing, and Macy raises her eyebrows at her. "Know whyyy?" She asks, dragging out the last word in a playful manner.

"Actually, I don't." Macy replies, a puzzled expression on her face.

Stella rolls her eyes, and holds up the deep blue nail polish closer to Macy's face for her to catch a clearer glimpse. "Because it's a certain Lucas' brother's favorite color - and I'm sure the former number one superfan would know who _that_ is."

"Of course, Nick!" Macy says with enthusiasm, but she's still a little off about the connection to why she'd paint her toenails that color. "But what does that have anything to do with me or the color I paint my toenails?"

"Come on, Macy. You can't honestly expect me to believe that," Stella carefully unscrews the lid to the bottle of blue nail polish and the distinct smell of it fills the air. "You're just hanging out with _Nick Lucas_ for the past few days without _anything_ at all happening between you two."

"Well, you should," Macy says, fixedly. "Nick and I are just friends."

Stella skillfully paints Macy's first toenail neatly, without any trouble. "Macy, please," Stella begs, a pout coming on her full lips, she begins to try to look like a cute puppy dog. "We're best friends, Macy, you know you can tell me everything. I need an update."

Macy blows on her toenail quickly before answering. "Well, Nick and I..." Macy begins, hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Stella asks eagerly, continuing to swiftly work on Macy's other toenails. "You can't just leave me hanging like that."

"Truthfully, I really don't know what's going on between us." Macy says, sighing almost frustratingly. "So when we first saw each other again on our first day back in LA, I was just so excited and we hugged, and I just _felt_ something there between us and I just... I didn't want to let go, you know? He just smelled _so_ good and _clean_ and just really, really amazing, Stels. I felt like I could be in those arms forever, and not just because I was in the arms of a JONAS."

"I know _completely_ what you mean." Stella says, sighing.

Macy grins. "So you and Joe?"

"Hey, Mace, you're not getting off the hook that easy!" Stella exclaims, switching to Macy's other foot with her expert beauty hands. "Tell me, tell me more."

Macy runs her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes and almost reliving that moment that day on the beach to properly tell Stella about. "When you and Kevin were off helping Joe try to land an audition in _Forever April_, Nick, DZ and I headed to the beach to meet Stone Stevens. And oh my gosh, Stella, he was _so_ hot."

Stella smiles, dreamily. "Mm, Stone Stevens. But anyway, back to Nick."

"Oh right," Macy says, smiling sheepishly. "Stone offered me a position on his website, and Nick flat-out refused for me, so we got into this big fight and I really thought he was being just so unreasonable, depriving me of this amazing chance to work with this incredible pro surfer, that I just quit on him."

"He was jealous, right?" Stella asks, capping the nail polish quickly and letting Macy's nails dry.

"Something like that. Later, I went to go see Stone again to talk about his offer when Nick came up in this wetsuit and a surfboard and just decided that he was going to surf, out of nowhere," Macy explains, feeling relieved that she's able to tell someone about what's been going on lately. Stella widens her eyes at the idea of Nick surfing. "This is a rockstar boy who has never surfed a day in his life, Stell. He wiped out completely and he just, he told me that he wanted to spend more time together with me and Stella - you can't imagine how much I was smiling when he said that. My heart had this light floating feeling and it's something I've never felt before."

"Oh, Mace..." Stella says, all cheerfully and almost proud-like. She wants to hug her best friend right now.

Macy sighs, remembering the day oh-so-clearly just like it had happened just a few minutes ago. "After that, we spent the afternoon walking across the shore and playing in the ocean, eating ice cream and just having the best time ever. You know, just like good friends."

Macy yawns and rubs her eyes, it's getting pretty late, but neither of them want to go to sleep yet. "I asked him if he could teach me how to play guitar," she says, and Stella lets out a light squeal. "So we were sitting close to each other, and I'm strumming and he's holding the frets down when I tell him that I think that a guitar should always be a two-person instrument. At first he seems fine and it feels like we're going to kiss, when suddenly, he just gets up and tells me to play on my own."

Stella gasps, her hand immediately flying to her mouth. "Oh no, he didn't!" Stella fixes her messy hair, but is still intently listening.

"So I get really confused, so I try to drop hints trying to tell him I like him, right?" Macy continues, while receiving a nod from the gossip blond. "But either he's completely oblivious or not registering it, either way he acts as if he doesn't know what I'm talking about."

"That's the Lucas brothers for you," Stella comments, almost bitterly, before regaining her ecstatic composure.

"So later I'm not really speaking to him when he asks me what's wrong, so I end up spilling and confessing him, and it's just crazy the way he responds." Macy says, clearly still in shock about the whole moment, a smile playing on her lips.

"Did he..?" Stella asks.

"Yeah," Macy answers, quietly and gently. "He said he liked me too."

Stella squeals loudly and has to quiet herself down in worry that she'd wake her aunt. She's nearly jumping on the large bed, quiet high-pitched sounds coming out of her mouth in restraint. "Oh my god, Macy! Nick Lucas and _you_, Macy Misa! You guys are such the cutest couple in the whole entire universe."

"And Stella, I can't even begin to tell you how much I like him," Macy confesses, a full-on smile on her face now. "I like him so much, sometimes it's hard to breathe when I'm near him, and I feel like smiling whenever he smiles at me... Oh, Stella, you don't know how much I like him."

Stella's quiet now, a frown replacing the grin that was so visible on her face just earlier. "But I do," Stella responds, almost sadly. "I like someone like that so much too."

"Oh," Macy says, a wave of comprehension flashing past the brunette's face. "I'm sorry." She says, wrapping her arms around the girl whose always been there for her ever since she could even remember.

"It's okay." Stella reassures her.

"So what about you and Joe?" Macy asks, gently, testing out the sensitive subject.

Stella sighs, wearily, this topic has been touched on too many times to count. It seemed as if they were never going to get any simpler, Stella Malone and Joe Lucas were just two people meant to have such a complex relationship. "The difference between your love life and mine, is that I've actually _kissed_ Joe, and you know that. I know what it's like to feel his soft lips on mine and how amazing it felt, like I was on cloud nine, and god Macy, he's such a good kisser, and what I would give to kiss that boy again without any strings attached."

"But Vanessa Page." Macy reminds her, sighing.

"Right. And all those other girls Joe will always become close to and flirt with, because he'll never stop being that flirtatious guy that got me into him in the first place." Stella says. "I guess after we kissed, I assumed everything would just work out, but it didn't. The same problems from before we kissed still exist after we kiss, plus a whole load of problems added on after we kissed, so nothing's ever, ever going to get any easier between us."

Stella rubs her eyes, and Macy can tell it's just not because of sleepiness. "The thing is, I'm still afraid of our friendship, I'm still afraid of getting hurt, and I'm still afraid of falling in love with Joe Lucas. And I really wish Vanessa Page would do something mean to me so she would be so much more easier to hate, but the thing is, I love her on _Malibu High_ and that's not going to change because of some personal issues I have with the girl."

"Bu you're in love with him." Macy confirms.

Stella catches a breath at the direct accusation. She hesitates for a moment. "Yes, but I am in love with him. And I guess that's the saddest part about it."

Macy collapses on the back, laying completely back on the all the downs and the pillows and Stella joins her in this position. They both look up at the ceiling, their love lives going crazy in what may be the summer of their lives.

Stella yawns. "This is going to be one interesting summer."

Macy smiles.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

_Frankly, I don't know what Nick's favorite color is, so don't kill me._

_Review? :)_

_Love, May Lily.  
_


End file.
